Strangers
by NellieTodd
Summary: AU; modern day. Inspired by the William Control song of the same name, this short story follows Elsa, a depressed teenager as she sneaks out one night, hoping to get herself killed by hitchhiking. The man who picks her up does something else...something she didn't even count on... rated M for sexual content; bondage.
1. Chapter 1

**I know...I'm bad and should be updating Stockholm Syndrome...but this was buzzing around in my head like a herd of angry wasps!**

* * *

Elsa sighed. It was two in the morning and she still couldn't sleep. Normally her depression would cause her to sleep day and night, but this time, it wasn't even granting her that blessing.

As per usual, her mind quickly jumped to the heart-wrenching conclusion that brought tears to her eyes.

_Maybe it's a sign from a higher power…maybe…maybe it's time…_

If there was a God, he certainly had created her just to play with and torment her- she was sure of that. He didn't love her. No one loved her. How could anyone ever love her? All she was, was God's plaything.

She slung her legs over the side of the bed and put her shoes on her feet. Her outfit was what she had been wearing all day- just an old t-shirt and pair of sweatpants with a hole in the knee. It wasn't like she was going to go anywhere during the day.

After a moment to ready herself, she pushed herself off the bed and took a few wobbly steps towards the door. She quietly crept down the hall, trying not to wake the help around the mansion- the very mansion that had seemed cold and empty since her parents had passed away.

As she reached the stairs, she looked to her right. There in front of her was a door to another room; her sister Anna's room.

_Maybe just one last look before I go…_

Quietly, she pushed open the door. It opened with a gentle creak. Anna stirred, but didn't wake had always been a heavy sleeper. Elsa crept to her sister's side and gently kissed her cheek. Again, the younger girl didn't wake up.

Elsa sighed and walked back to the doorway. After one last look at her sleeping sister, she closed the door.

* * *

The snow was falling outside and the cold wind nipped at her skin. She hadn't bothered bringing a jacket with her. She didn't need it where she was going.

She walked the silent and empty streets, completely lost in thought. Was she making the right decision? Would anyone miss her? Would anyone even notice that she was gone?

Finally she reached the main road. Her hand shook with uncertainty as she put out her thumb and gave the hitchhiker sign. A few cars drove past her and then a black one slowed down and pulled up next to her. The driver rolled down the window, revealing him to be a man, his hair snow white and a mask tied around his face with two holes for the eyes.. He spoke with strictness. "Get in."

Elsa reached for the door handle and without hesitation, opened the door and got into the passenger seat.

The man reached into the back seat and withdrew a rope. He tied her hands in front of her, so tight she could feel the blood circulation being cut off and her wrists beginning to swell. When she looked down, she saw the rope was biting into her skin and it was beginning to bleed. She looked at the man and he cracked a smile. Elsa shivered, but not from the cold.

"Um…I'm Elsa…"

The stranger smiled wider. "The name's Jack. And honey, you'll be screaming it tonight." While saying this, he reached over and began to massage her right breast.

Elsa gasped, half in surprise, but half in pleasure. This was far from what she had expected; she knew death would come to her from being picked up, but she hadn't counted upon being raped first.

However, the idea didn't bother her that much. Maybe she was in shock, maybe it was the numbness of the lack of will to live. Either way, she felt she could handle whatever came her way that night.

* * *

**Ooh! What will be in store for Elsa? Favorite/review/follow!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Now things are going to heat up...we just might have a meltdown ;) (get it? cause they have ice ****powers? and ice melts in heat? ****Yeah I'll be quiet now...)**

* * *

They had been driving for half an hour. Elsa stared at the driver of the car, many questions going through her mind; who was he? Why was he wearing a mask? How did he know to wear a mask? Did he just go out hunting for a hitchhiker to pick up?

She shivered again at the thought of that; some creep driving through the streets, looking for some innocent girl to hurt.

"Cold?" he asked, turning up the heat. There was a hint of mock-comfort in his voice that made Elsa really uneasy. Why had she made the choice to do this again?

_Can't he just get it over with?_

After some twists and turns down various sides streets, Jack finally pulled into a driveway. He got out of the car and came around to Elsa's side of the car. Once he opened the door, she got a look at him in the dim moonlight; he was about as tall as she was, maybe slightly taller. He looked handsome, as far as she could tell with the mask on his face. He placed a hand on her back and was helping her from the car, when she reached up with her bound hands and yanked off the mask.

Before he could say anything, she whispered, "Where have you been? I wanna die, and here you are now to do just that!"

A scowl graced his features as he scooped her up into his arms. "You're wrong. Don't lie to me."

"I'm not lying! I've been so…gone…for so long now! You're going to kill me! Why else would you pick me up?"

He shifted his grip on her to get the house key from his pocket. He unlocked the door, disabled the alarm and let her down onto her feet. "I know. I've encountered your kind before. People always have a reason to hitchhike. Believe it or not, I've picked up more depressed and wiling to die people than I remember. I picked you up to set you free." He reached out and touched your face. "But you're so beautiful…so I drove around the block, managed to find a mask from my little cousin's birthday party I went to last week in the backseat and came to pick you up."

Elsa stepped back from his touch. "So…let me get this straight…you have a hobby of picking up hitchhikers…to help them?" Jack nodded. "But I'm pretty, so you disguise yourself and pick me up?"

He nodded again, suddenly grabbing her by the waist and pulling her close. "It's just your body I'm stealing! Now how about we make this easy on you and go upstairs now?" Tears formed unwillingly in Elsa's eyes as the numbness began to go away. This was really happening. She wiped the tears on the back of her sleeve before shaking her head. "No! I don't want this! Take me back to where you found me this ins-"

He had covered her mouth with his rough hand. Keeping his hand over her mouth, Jack scooped her up and carried her up the stairs. "I'll show you what happens to women who disobey me!"

* * *

The next thing she knew, she was lying in nothing but her panties on a memory foam bed, her arms tied in a spread eagle to two bed posts. There was a blindfold on her eyes and a pounding in her chest. Jack had bound her there and then left the room to "go get tools". She was terrified of what this meant.

She attempted to distract herself with the positive things- _the bed is comfy…he's being gentle with things…maybe that means he'll be gentle with…other things…_

There were footsteps as he reentered the room. "Sorry that took so long, gorgeous. I really need to keep my tools together."

Elsa nodded. "It's ok."

She felt the bed sag slightly to her right as Jack sat down on the edge of it. "You're shaking." Dammit. Her body was sabotaging her attempt to calm nodded again. "Here, lemme help you…relax a little…" He took hold of her C-cup breasts in both hands and began to massage them gently, yet firmly.

Elsa's eyes closed under the blindfold. Her body slowly stopped shaking as he squeezed and released her breasts slowly and gently. The feeling was disarming. She made up her mind then and there not to fight back if he was being this gentle.

He sat there, rubbing her breasts for a good ten minutes. In those ten minutes, she felt her body and her nerves start to melt. No one had ever touched her in such a caring manner and it felt amazing, to say the least.

He stopped massaging and began to twist her nipples in such a way that it would only slightly hurt. She let out a gasp. "That feel good?"

She wasn't sure at the moment; she needed him to continue. "Yes…" His fingers went to work, twisting harder and harder and even pulling at them. She gasped and moaned at every twist and tug. It _did _feel good! Hell, it felt like magic!

Jack stopped playing with her nipples to lean over and kiss her on the lips. She accepted the kiss and parted her lips to allow him to kiss more intensely. It took them a moment, but they soon found a rhythm and he stuck his tongue into her mouth to meet her tongue. After a few seconds, he pulled away.

"Thank you…" she breathed. He chuckled.

"Oh, Elsa, we're just getting started…"

* * *

**Like Jack, I like to tease ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**College. Collegecollegecollegecollegecollege.**

**Need I say more?**

* * *

Elsa held her breath as Jack tugged on her nipples some more, a little harder this time. She felt a dripping in her panties and Jack slowly withdrew his hands from her breasts.

"You seem pretty relaxed, now." he crooned, sitting on the bedside. Once she regained a grip on her emotions without the magic touch of his hands, she remembered what was happening and the fact that this man was trying to _rape_ her set in, she began to struggle at the ropes that held her. "Please! I've changed my mind! I want to live! Please let me go! I beg you!" That wasn't a lie, the reality had hit her that death could come at any second and that thought terrified her. She didn't want to go- at least not yet. Not like this!

He sighed and got close to Elsa's ear. "Guess I spoke too soon" He grabbed a handful of her hair and jerked her head back slightly, enough to get her attention. "Just know that I'm not going to kill you. You can get that thought out of your head!" He pulled her head back even further. "You can also get any thought of escape out of your head! You're not going anywhere!"

Elsa continued to struggle, tears beginning to rush down her face as fear and adrenaline began to take hold.

"Shh… just calm down. You'll be fine." He reached down at his feet and gathered some more rope. He began tying Elsa's ankles to the other two bed posts. Once she was securely restrained, he picked up a riding crop and began to gently run it over Elsa's body, tickling her and causing her to try to stifle her giggles.

"What are…(giggle) what are you…? AHH!" she screamed. Jack had brought the crop down hard on her stomach. He did so twice more, tickling her in between strikes. He then picked up a large red ball gag and held it up to Elsa's mouth.

"Open your mouth."

"What is that? What are- UGH!" Jack forced the gag into Elsa's mouth. It was a size she had never imagined opening up her mouth for and it was causing her jaw to ache.

"There now. That should keep you nice and quiet while I do my work on you." Blindfolded, bound at every limb, and now gagged. Elsa was completely helpless- she felt that way too. She could only make infantile noises as Jack continued to tease and hit her using the crop. He came down hard over each breast, and down by her vagina. Jack then ran the crop over her body, while just staring at her. "Man, has anyone ever told you how sexy you are?"

Elsa shook her head. Just keep him happy, she told herself. Even though he had promised he wouldn't kill her, she couldn't count on him to keep that promise.

He leaned down and kissed her gagged lips, slowly moving down her body with each new kiss until he finally got to her second set of lips. He toyed with her clit for a little before, without warning, plunging a finger into her hole.

She gasped through the gag. No one had ever touched her there.

Jack smiled, adding another finger. "Are you a virgin? You're tighter than my pants right now!" Elsa snickered into her gag. It was kind of funny. She stopped and gasped when he plunged a third finger inside. "Answer me!" She nodded quickly. "There we go." He slowly removed his hand. She "mmphed" in protest. "Oh don't worry, Elsa! There's plenty more where that came from! Lemme just tell you how things are gonna work." He began to spread her juices all over her body. "I'm your master, now. When ungagged, you will address me as such. You can also call me 'Sir'. Got it?" She nodded. "Good. Don't think this will be easy. I will go slow and gently since it is your first time, but if you displease me, there will be punishment. You may or may not like the punishments. Are we on the same page?" She nodded again. "Look at you, you fast little learner! You will also get rewards for when you're extra good! Like just now, for example." He reached over to the bedside table and grabbed a wireless egg. He coated it with lube and slowly shoved it inside her.

"Hmmph?" Elsa wondered out loud.

"Oh just a little treat, my dear. No worries." He picked up the remote and turned it on. Elsa felt a vibration through her body. It was soft at first, but became more and more intense, and then lessened as Jack played with the remote. He also played with the pulse button, giving her beats of pleasure. She moaned and thrashed, not being able to take so much stimulation at once.

Finally, juice dripped from her lips. Jack smiled again, shutting off the egg. Elsa settled her body as Jack pulled the sodden egg and wiped it off. "There we go. How did we like our first orgasm of the night? Possibly, of our life?"

Her cheeks went red. How did he know that? She tried to say she liked it, but the ball was so big, all that came out was "Uhhh uhhhhed uhh!"

"Ill take that as good sounds." He put down the remote and pulled down his pants revealing his massive boner. "Oh my dear Elsa. You are so lucky." He removed his shirt and climbed on top of her. "Any man…could've picked your sexy ass up…and killed you after. But you're so lucky you got stuck with me." He massaged her tits again. "So beautiful and young…so sexy…I must be the luckiest man ever to have found you!" Jack again reached to the bedside table, this time picking up nipple and clit clamps. without warning, He clamped on the first one to her left nipple. She screamed. He put on the other clamp. She screamed even louder into that gag, so desperate to get her voice heard! Lastly, and probably most cruelly, he took the clit clamp and attached it to it's place. Her throat hurt so much from her scream. Her captor sighed. "You need to lean how to be quiet!" He pulled two handkerchiefs from the table and removed the ballgag.

Elsa moved her jaw to loosen is. "Get those things off of mrrrr! Mmph! Mmph!" Jack had thrust both balled up hankies into her mouth. before she could spit them out, he replaced the ball gag and then used a special kind of bondage tape.

"Don't worry, this sticks to itself, not your hair." And he wound it around her head a few times. After, he wound around to the top of her head, shutting her jaw completely. For the finishing touch, he placed a bondage hood over her head, covering her entire face, save for her nose so she could still breathe.

She struggled, moaning like mad into her strengthened gag. But it was to no avail. Now she had no chance of speaking or calling out.

Jack got off of her and took out a ribbed condom. He rolled it onto his dick, his smile never faltering. He then grabbed the lube and smeared it all over the condom, and his prisoner. He rubbed it in a little bit and then straddled her again. He gently pushed at her entrance before shoving himself deeper inside with each movement.

It hurt! Elsa screamed into her gag, but all the escaped was a gurgle sound. Jack knew what she was feeling though. He rubbed her stomach with his free hand to try to comfort her, gently pulling in and out, until he pulled back and pushed inside of her.

Elsa's body jolted with the presence of the intruder down below deck. She yelled and screamed and begged and pleaded, but of course it was all muffled.

Slowly, he went back and forth, back and forth, getting faster, and then slower, sometimes pulling out to apply more lube and give her a break. Before he went back in, he asked, "Answer truthfully. You'll be punished if you're caught lying. Are you in any distress? Do you need to speak freely?"

Elsa had to think for a moment. Sure, she would love to have the freedom to scream in pain, but other than that, the initial burning from her hymen breaking had gone away. Her nipples had become numb to the clamps, as well as her clit. She finally shook her head no. Jack grinned.

"That's good. I promised you, you would live, and dammit I'm keeping that promise!" Jack plowed into her once more with his last word. Elsa moaned again, her pain becoming more pleasure. She was loving the feeling of being restrained and helpless and under someone's control.

And she felt so ashamed.

_I guess I can say goodbye to that god that doesn't care and doesn't mind… _she thought as Jack got faster and faster, her body feeling like it was going to collapse from all the excitement. Finally, at the same time. They both climaxed as Jack screamed her name.

He waited a moment to catch his breath before slipping out form inside her, taking off the condom and tossing it away. Carefully, he removed all the clamps and then removed the hood. Off came the tape, out came the ball gag, as well as the soaked handkerchiefs. He kissed her and held up a finger, indicating he'd be back in a minute. When he returned, he had a glass of ice water in his hand. He held her head up and allowed her to drink. Elsa greedily drank the whole glass.

He sat on the edge of the bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Amazing, sir!" She couldn't lie. She felt like he'd know if she did. He chuckle, stroking her face with the back of his hand.

"That's my girl! But I've been thinking. You can call me by my name, if you'd prefer."

"What was it again?"

"Jack. Jack Frost." He untied her legs and then did the same to her arms. before letting her adjust. "Here. Just because I can't fully trust that you won't run away and play in traffic…" He bound her arms above her head, not as tight as they had been before. He got into the bed beside her and pulled the blanket over both of them. Planting a kiss on her forehead and pulling her close, he said, "Get some sleep. Tomorrow I'll return you home and I'll see to it that you get some help." His eyes closed and he was lightly snoring in an instant.

Elsa was wide awake for a few more minutes, recapping what had just occurred. She couldn't wrap her head around it; this stranger had saved her, but by raping her! He had forcibly taken her virginity, yet she liked it! Not just in the physical sense, but in general!

However, rape was rape. She felt mortified that she even enjoyed a second of it! Nothing would ever excuse the fact that she had been abducted and raped, and she didn't think she could forgive him for forcing himself into her, regardless of whether or not she truly enjoyed it.

The sound of light snoring caught her attention. She looked over at him, unsure of whether to smile or hate his guts. Her eyes began to flutter as the need for sleep overtook her. She would never forgive her rapist, but also she would, in a strange, bizarre, twisted way, be forever thankful that he saved her life that night. Maybe, just maybe, she could go on living now, knowing what it felt like to feel again.

THE END

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed my little smut :) Stockholm Syndrome will be updated next! **


End file.
